Sims Big Brother (S.R.N series)
[[Sims Reality Network|''Sims Reality Network]] Sims Big Brother (SRN series) is based off the television show Big Brother created with The Sims 2. Each episode is uploaded on Youtube. It's about 10 - 18 complete strangers, known a houseguests, living in a house that is like no other. They're being watched and heard 24/7 by cameras and microphones everywhere. These houseguests cannot interact with the outside world. Every week, one will leave. At the end, the winner, the one who avoids being evicted, will receive $1,000,000. The first Three (3) seasons are based off the American version. However, in Sims Big Brother 4 the rules changed into a mix of the American and the International version (U.K, AU, etc.). Main Series Format Usually on the night the houseguests enter the house, they compete in their first Head of Household Competition. The winner nominates 2 of his follow houseguests for eviction. Eviction is NOT good. The houseguests vote to evict one of the nominees and the person who receives the most votes will leave the house. Near the end of the First Season, the veto was introduced. The person who wins the veto can remove ONE of the nominees from the block and the Head of Household is forced to make a replacement. The nominee that was removed from the block cannot be replaced nor can the veto winner. In the end, the Jury (The evicted houseguests) vote between the Final 2 on who wins. In the season 4, the rules have change to a USA and International mix. The Head of Household nominates 2 people for eviction. The Power of Veto was removed, so houseguests can no longer save themselves from nominations. Instead the houseguests voting, the public will choose who stays and who goes. In the end, it's up to the public to decide between the Final 3. Seasons and Twists *[[Sims Big Brother 1 (S.R.N series)|'Sims Big Brother 1:]] - It was the first season so there wasn't a twist. *[[Sims Big Brother 2 (S.R.N series)|'''Sims Big Brother 2:]] Generations - It was age vs. age. 6 teens, 6 adults, and 4 Elder competed against each other. The Head of Household cannot nominate there age group. This was also the interactive version of the series. *[[Sims Big Brother 3 (S.R.N series)|'Sims Big Brother 3:']] - One of the houseguests had their sister enter the house to play the game with them. *[[Sims Big Brother 4 (S.R.N series)|'Sims Big Brother 4:']] The House next door - The biggest twist of them all. There were 2 houses right beside each other and they didn't even know until only 5 remained in each. *[[Sims Big Brother 5 (S.R.N series)|'Sims Big Brother 5:']] The Season of Lies - SPOILER ALERT! - One houseguests is not who they seem. Problems Chronological confusion The original Sims Big Brother 2 was canceled due to technical difficulties. SRN then moved on to Sims Big Brother 3. After the forth season, SRN decided to go back to finish Sims Big Brother 2. So heres the order: Season One - Season Three - Season Four - Season Two. Even though Season 2 is technically after Season 4, the rules are the same as Season 1 and Season 3. Due to Sims Big Brother 1 and 3 being deleted by Youtube, they're now considered "Lost". Fortunately, houseguests from these seasons will return to Sims Big Brother 6 All-Stars. Technical Difficulties Blue Screen of Death During Season one, SRN has discovered a huge problem that prevented them to film the episode. The problem became worse in the forth season. The problem was that the computer has been experiencing Blue Screens, AKA Blue screens of Death (BSOD). The BSOD weren't that horrible during the process of Sims Big Brother 1, but it became so horrible during the original Sims Big Brother 2 that they could not even enter the lot of where Sims Big Brother 2 was being film without experiencing the BSOD. So it was canceled. They're no longer experiencing Blue screen problems. Sims Big Brother 1 and 3 Removal During Sims Big Brother 4, Youtube made a major update for their site. One being the links. Usually when clicking on the links, it sends you to '/user/youtubeusername' but they decided to change the links to just '/youtubeusername'. This was an issue since the KevinMunro account had already occupied the URL of /SimsRealityNetwork back in 2007. Click to see the difference /simsrealitynetwork /user/simsrealitynetwork Therefore causing everyone to be directed to the old KevinMunro account instead of the new SimsRealityNetwork account. After sending a message to Youtube and getting no reply, at a last attempt to solve the problem, SRN decided to close the KevinMunro account. Season 1 and Season 3 were removed from youtube. The problem wasn't solved until shortly after wards. If Youtube never fixed the problem, the current Sims Reality Network channel would have been SRNProductions instead. Unknown Issue Currently, An unknown issue has affected the SRN computer. Sims Big Brother 5 has been put "AT RISK", meaning it may or may not continue if the issue is more serious than it seems. External Links *SimsRealityNetwork on YouTube *SimsRealityNetwork Official Website